Talk:Nemu Kurotsuchi
Name Shouldn't she be called Nemuri Nanago first in the opening paragraph, since that seems to be her real name? Like Bazzard Black for Bazz-B. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:31, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :No because on every official character book she is called Nemu Kurotsuchi and so has every other character called her such. she was called by Nemuri Nanago by Mayuri but it was not an official designation outside of her being a experiment. Once that passed Mayuri stopped calling her that and she was given a new name that for all purpose is her official name and not the experimental designation she was once called by, as when she had ceased being considered a mere experiment. Its current set up is the most accurate and its more then accommodating at the top of the page because otherwise it would just appear in the trivia section. Its not the same as Bazzard Black as that was always his real name and he simply prefers that everyone calls him Bazz its an entirely different situation. Bazz was never not his name it was just a shorted nickname derived from his actual name. Like Kev instead of Kevin.-- Dead? All she left behind is a brain, but it's in Mayuri's hands now, so he might revive her later. Still, shouldn't she be considered dead until her possible return? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Well, hey, if Gremmy can survive as a brain in a protective casing...anything's possible. 10:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :You really dont get more dead then being blown apart. Whether there would be a opportunity to return her is a moot point especially since making a new one would seem to be the only way to do so according to mayuri and the flashback. Leaving behind body parts is no indication either, considering a body part cant live on its own nor does it constitute a person (there are brains of many people still used in science for study and it doesnt mean they are still alive, that is also true of bleach) except in the case of pernida were it seems to be a function of his power like Naraku from inuyasha. If nothing else the mental conversation mayuri has with his version of szayel basically points out that she is gone.-- :It's still Bleach, and it's still Kubo. If Ichibei can come back after being ripped apart, Nemu absolutely will as well, because Mayuri's shtick is to make things better. He will either rebuild Nemu or make another one from the brain. It's too early to say she's dead. No, I'm not gonna edit this, but it is our policy to wait for final word rather than our eyes, like with Ichibei. Serocco (talk) 10:54, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::She is clearly dead right now - blown to bits and brain parts removed is much clearer than we usually get in Bleach. Whether Mayuri does create a new one or somehow revives the Nemu we know (or Orihime or whatever else Kubo might use to explain it) at a later point does not change the fact that she is currently very dead. If she is revived, it is a simple matter to alter her status, and that would be the appropriate time to do so. 11:24, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd rather not fall into the trap, again, of thinking Kubo has the balls to kill off a Shinigami. I will not. It's fine if you mark her as dead, but I was sure Ichibei was dead until he wasn't. After that, it's really a matter of "How long until return?" like how it tends to be with Bleach. All I'm saying is to wait until next chapter for full confirmation. Like, is she perma-dead? Will we get a Nemu 8th, and if so, do we make a new article for her? Stuff like that. Serocco (talk) 11:54, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Until we get such confirmation, her status remains 'dead'. As Yyp said, it's simply a matter of changing status—it's no big deal. 12:09, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::True, but it seems likely that we will get her back in some way anyway. That's all I'm saying. Serocco (talk) 12:25, September 17, 2015 (UTC) No Shinigami powers Why was Nemu’s shinigami powers removed? Was it said somewhere and I just over looked it. Naruto 45 (talk) 01:29, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :If you recall we have no proof she has any shinigami powers or that she ever used any. Seeing its unlikely that she ever went to the academy she couldnt learn hakuda and its not shown her ever actually using those types of marital arts skills. What she does use is Simply hand to hand combat. There was never shown a real instance of shunpo besides in a filler arc. We assumed she had a zanpakuto but it was never called that, she never carried it and never used it as such. What we do know she was a special creation that comes from a mix of gikon and gigai tech. All her abilities are attributed to that and the modifications of her body.-- That seems rather speculative. A shinigami is a soul who underwent the academy training or gained that power via other training means (Zaraki and Ichigo). Since Nemu is still a soul (artificial though she may be), it stands to reason she has the potential to become a shinigami, like she can attain an Asauchi. Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :We are not about assuming potential, and even if we were its a moot point seeing as she is dead. She has not shown shinigami powers in her entire existence, plain and simple. This answers his question. Also its speculative to assume something you can't know, which is that a artificial soul (no matter how unique) can have powers similar to a shinigami, having not shown any ever. Yes we dont know what she was trained in but we know from the information we have about what she can do (also at least ichigo and zaraki have confirmed use of shinigami abilities all around). If nothing else id also point out that There are plenty of regular souls with no shinigami powers, they may have potential but that doesnt mean we load their page with stuff they cant do, this is about what they currently have. Until such time otherwise indicated the logical point is to go with, they dont until they do.-- Hachigō Nemuri mention So, upon reading this page again, I realized it doesn't mention her successor/clone Hachigō Nemuri anywhere. Now, I figure it would be relevant to know that Mayuri created another Nemu after this one's death, but I'm not sure how to put it here. Maybe in her intro, end of her history section, or her trivia section? I'd like to know what you guys think. Timjer (talk) 13:52, May 10, 2019 (UTC) :I see what you mean, but as it stands we already only mention that she's the seventh iteration of the project in her history section, without going into detail on what the previous six iterations were like. It makes more sense to detail that on Mayuri's page, since he's the creator and all, and the same goes for Nemuri - Nemu didn't really have a say in her creation, and I'm not sure how we'd work it into her page.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:12, May 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I suppose the infobox's relatives section could mention her "sister". Probably should have the quotes or something to note its not quite straightforward siblings. Could also adapt the titles section at the bottom for a basic note of the next one's existance as below. 20:34, May 10, 2019 (UTC) :::That's actually a good idea, Yyp. It has my support at least. Timjer (talk) 08:31, May 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that looks good to me too, good thinking.--Xilinoc (talk) 11:25, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I've added it in the infobox too. I figure "artificial sister" is clear enough that its not a normal relationship. 22:19, May 18, 2019 (UTC)